You're My Santa
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Reborn is a child who do not believe in Santa Claus. He doesn't understand why people celebrate Christmas or even got crazy over the day. It was stupid and foolish. Tsuna,the heir to Vongola Famiglia,met this child and had the urge to change his thinking by proving Christmas is fun to him. He did and Reborn smiled, innocently like how other children. Child!Reborn! Adult!Tsuna. R27


**Title : You're My Santa**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Reborn is a child who do not believe in Santa Claus. He doesn't understand why people celebrate Christmas or even got crazy over the day. It was stupid and foolish. Tsuna, the heir to Vongola Famiglia, met this child by chance and had the urge to change his thinking - by proving Christmas is fun to him. He did and Reborn smiled - innocently like how other children should. But after Christmas, he disappeared without a trace, like the snow that melted as the winter passed.**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Yaoi.**

**Pairing : R27  
><strong>

**A/N Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! Thanks for giving this fanfic a chance by clicking into it! Anyway, in this story, Reborn is 8 and Tsuna is 17. I hope you enjoy this story and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cold. It was cold. It's the kind of cold that would make you shudder and freeze you on the spot. It was bone-chilling cold. Even strong guys were affected by it's coldness. It wasn't the weather he was describing now, it was his eyes. His onyx eyes, dark and icy cold. That was what it showed to others. But there is also loneliness hidden in his eyes. It was scary and normally he'd be scared of them and ran away.<p>

But he didn't take his eyes off them. They attracted him. They were beautiful in a way. Curiosity sparked inside of him. He had tons of questions to ask. But overall, the question he wanted to ask the most was,

_Why does he have such eyes?_

He wanted to know...And so he stared. Stared deeply into them without moving.

"Hey, mister." He spoke. "How long are you going to keep on staring at me like a pedophile?"

"P-Pedophile..." He sweat dropped at the selection of word the raven chose to use. How did he get himself into such a trouble again?

He was just walking home, after giving the resignation letter to his boss at his workplace. He took the normal route home but it was different today. He noticed a child leaning against the wall at the streets with a scowl on his face. He didn't pay much attention to it until his gaze move towards his eyes and literally glued to it. Tsuna stood there and just stared without doing anything. Until the raven spoke.

"Um...Well, I'm sorry." The brunet smiled at him apologetically as he took a step forward. He should leave now. It was really awkward isn't it? Getting called a pedophile by a child, that is.

But then, he felt the need to stay. He felt that it was wrong to leave now. But don't they always say, 'Curiosity kills the cat'? Maybe he really should leave. Usually, he wasn't such a busybody, he was just a coward who'd cower under the glare the raven was giving him and keep himself out of trouble.

But then why did he squat down and smiled at him now? Sigh.

"Hey...What's your name?" The brunet smiled.

"...It's common sense to not give away names to strangers. Especially to a pedophile like you. Are you stupid, mister?" He started to walk away.

"..." Tsuna couldn't stand how bratty the kid was acting. He was just a child for God's sake! "My name is Tsuna. How about you?" But he decided to ignore the fact that the kid was annoying and followed behind him.

The raven ignored him once again and walked in front with quicker steps.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you live?"

"How old are you?"

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily. "I'll answer one question if you shut up, deal?"

"Two."

"One!"

"Two or I'll keep following you."

"Fine! Two and you shut the hell up!"

Tsuna nodded and grinned.

"Reborn." He scowled at him and muttered. "Eight."

"Reborn-kun...Okay." He repeated. "So where are you going?"

"Didn't I say to shut up?!" Reborn growled at him.

"Where are you going?"

"..." He pursed his lips and swallowed his anger.

"Where are you going?"

"..." He walked faster and stomped his way forward.

"Where are you going?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" For a kid, his patience was really good.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked again, totally not affected by Reborn's angry outburst.

"...The park!" Reborn yelled with his cheeks flushed from anger.

"Okay." Tsuna nodded as he processed the information in his mind.

Reborn went ahead of the brunet and huffed in annoyance when the brunet followed behind.

* * *

><p>It was utterly silent. They both sat on the bench with the distance of a person between them and remained silent. Reborn was scowling while Tsuna was carrying a smile on his face. They both stared ahead of them, at the children playing with snow happily. There was occasional shrieks and yells but they were of happy and excited one. The atmosphere was lively and joyous.<p>

The children was playing with snow and they worked together to make a snowman. When they were done, they cheered happily and jumped up and down.

The brunet smiled at the children's antics. It was cute in his eyes, little children making snowman together with their nose tips red from the cold.

"I hope Santa will give me a toy car this year! What about you?" One of the children said.

"I want a doll house!" She replied.

This little conversation led to Tsuna's random thoughts. It was Christmas today. And the children are still cute little innocent kids that believe in Santa. He smiled as he remembered how he used to be too.

"Ne, Reborn-kun," Tsuna spoke, breaking the short silence that once dawned upon them. "What are your wish this year? From Santa?"

"...Santa Claus is fake. Christmas is stupid. Leave me alone, you stupid pedophile." Reborn growled.

Tsuna flinched at how cold his tone was and remained silent for awhile, clearing shocked by his answer. He didn't expected a eight-year-old to tell him he hated Santa and Christmas. "Um...But Santa is real, isn't it?" Tsuna mustered up a smile at him.

"Stop lying. Adults always lie to us children because they think we are idiots. I'm not stupid, Santa is fake. I don't even understand why people celebrate Christmas and got so crazy over a celebration." Reborn mumbled as his breathe turned into fog in this cold weather.

"B-But Santa is real!" Tsuna insisted. "And Christmas isn't stupid! It's a joyous celebration where all the family members and friends celebrate it together! It's really really fun!"

Reborn glanced at the brunet. His eyes were determined. And it was then he realize his eyes were beautiful. He didn't have the time to look carefully just now. His dark brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate have flecks of gold that make them appear to have an inner fire.

The raven grunted and tore his gaze away from the brunet's eyes. "I don't care." He stood up and strode across the park to the children who was still making more snowmen. They look up at him and showed him their brightest smile, inviting him to play together with them.

Tsuna smiled as he thought he saw Reborn's childish side. But his smile faded the second he saw the raven kicked their snowman, destroying it.

"Santa is fake. It's just your parents who bought you the gifts. You told them what you want didn't you? That's why they knew. Christmas is stupid. The adults are just lying to you." Reborn left after saying all those mean things.

The children was dumbfounded and they started wailing and crying. Their dreams were shattered. Santa was fake.

"Reborn-kun! You can't do that!" Tsuna stood up and said. "You made them cry!"

"I only said the truth!" Reborn answered.

"But it's still wrong!" Tsuna retorted.

"Tch!" Reborn ran away.

"..." Tsuna stood motionless on the spot and stared as the raven slowly disappeared out of his sight.

The brunet plopped down the bench tiredly and looked up at the sky as he sighed. He shouldn't gotten himself involved, isn't it? And he was leaving today too...He scratched his head and sighed again before standing up and running towards the direction the raven had just disappeared to.

* * *

><p>"Stupid pedophile. Stupid pedophile. Stupi-" Reborn mumbled over and over again until he bumped into someone. He looked up in annoyance but his eyes widened as soon as he saw his face. "..."<p>

"You brat!" The man yelled. "Don't even greet me when you see me? I'm your father!"

"You're not!" Reborn yelled back. "All you do is get drunk on alcohol and create troubles for us! If you're not drunk, then you're not even at home! Even if you do, you'd only hit the both of us! What kind of stupid father are you, you bastard!" The raven panted, as he yelled out all the words in one go without stopping.

"You insolent little-" The man slapped him and the raven stumbled on the ground. Reborn winced at the pain and soon a few more kicks were inflicted on his stomach and back. He grunted in pain and starts to tears up a little.

The passerby who walked past them threw glances at Reborn. Some were sympathetic ones, some were sad one while some were just bored ones.

But then the kicks stopped. Reborn looked up and saw Tsuna who was there standing in front of him.

"Mister, you shouldn't do this. It's wrong to hit children. I'll call the cops if you don't leave now." Tsuna threatened as he narrowed his eyes. Reborn wasn't sure if he had seen right because Tsuna's eyes were slightly orange. Maybe it was just his blurry vision...

"I'm his father and I have the right to do so!" The man yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you're his father or not! You're not allowed to hit him or abuse him in any way!" Tsuna growled angrily. "Leave or I'll call the cops right now!"

The man stomped away after cursing a few words.

"Are you okay, Reborn-kun?" Tsuna leaned down and stretched out his hand to help him up. But his hand was slapped away and the raven glared at him. "I don't need your help! And why are you still following me?!" Reborn got up on his own and said.

"I like your eyes." Tsuna blurted out. "But I don't think it's suitable on a eight-year-old like you so I want to change it. And I want to let you know that Santa is real, Christmas is fun." The brunet flashed a sincere and gentle smile at him.

The raven pursed his lips and frowned. Why is the pedophile doing all this?

"Let's go back to the park and I'll tend to your wounds, okay?" Tsuna said.

Reborn looked up at him with his eyes still narrowed but nodded anyway.

"Can you lift up your shirt?" Tsuna asked. The raven nodded and lifted up his black sweater, revealing a few bruises and cuts.

Tsuna frowned slightly before taking off his gloves. The cold bit into his uncovered skin but he ignored it and showed Reborn his palm.

Reborn raised an eyebrow of inquiry at him before looking back at his palm. There was nothing in his palm...

Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

Flames appeared out of nowhere in his palm. It was warm.

Reborn couldn't help but gasped at the flame that suddenly appeared. He stared at it and leaned a bit closer to see it. It was shimmering, glowing, burning brightly in his palm.

It was weird how the flame isn't burning Tsuna's hand but instead was warming the both of them up.

Even when Reborn got closer, the heat didn't increase drastically and made him uncomfortable like how he imagined it'd be. It didn't even burn him like how normal fire did.

The raven went wide-eyed and couldn't tear his gaze away from the flame. It was attractive in a way.

Tsuna only smiled at his reaction. "Saa, show me your wounds." He said.

"Why?" Reborn asked but still did as he ordered.

The brunet stretches his hands towards his stomach, attempting to let the flame touch him.

"Hey-!" Reborn tried to stop him and back off slightly due to natural reflex but didn't get too far away because something inside him was telling him it was okay. It was safe and it was comfortable.

"Don't worry." The smooth and gentle voice of the brunet brought a sense of calmness for Reborn and it smoothed his anxious heart.

Reborn stayed still and closed his eyes.

Tsuna let a small smile grace his face and pushed the flame closer to his wounds.

Reborn's heart was beating so quickly because he was scared. Flames are scary and it hurts. He have been hurt by it countless times and he was scared of it. But he doesn't deny the fact that this flame was different. Not only by the colour but also from the feeling it was giving off.

"You can open your eyes now."

Reborn did and he stared at Tsuna's hands. They were no longer anything on it, the flames had disappeared.

"Didn't you say you're going to heal my wounds?" Reborn frowned.

"I did!" Tsuna grinned widely. "Look at your tummy!" He pointed at his stomach.

He followed the direction the brunet pointed and it led to his stomach.

He stared. He looked. He observed.

It's gone. His tummy was as good as new. Pale and no longer bleeding.

No wounds. No pain. No scars.

"...Wh-How did you do it?" Reborn shuttered a little.

"It's a secret~" Tsuna put a finger on his lips and said.

"But the flames!" Reborn scrunched up his face because he felt disgusted at Tsuna's action. "Why don't the flames burn?"

"Hmm~Maybe I'm Santa~" The brunet hummed. "Cause Santa is the one who brings happiness and miracles to others, right?"

Reborn didn't reply but of course he wasn't stupid enough to believe in him.

"So do you believe in Santa now?" Tsuna asked as he he gestured for Reborn to turn around so he could heal his back.

"No." He answered after turning around.

"Why?" He lighted the flames in his palm again.

"Because Santa never granted my wish nor gave me what I wanted!"

"...What's your wish?" The brunet asked.

"That bastard to die!"

"That's wrong, Reborn-kun. You can't wish for a person's death!" Tsuna knew who he referred to when he say 'bastard' and started lecturing the raven.

"Then I wish for the bastard to leave us alone!" Reborn retorted.

"'Us'?" Tsuna repeated.

"My mother and me." Reborn said.

"You have had it hard, haven't you?" The brunet placed his hand on the raven's head and patted him with eyes slightly softened.

The raven tried to yell at him but couldn't bring himself to do so because the touch was gentle. It was soft and comfortable and it helped him calmed down. Ir brought solace to him.

He closed his eyes and fully indulged himself in it.

Tsuna continued patting him and they stay the same way for a long time. Until,

"Ne, let's go buy you a Christmas gift! Just now you said you never got what you wanted didn't you?" Tsuna stood up abruptly and said.

"Gift?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Tsuna grabbed Reborn's arm and pulled him up.

"Wai-"

Tsuna started running while he dragged Reborn along. The raven frowned but had no choice but to ran along.

"Hey! Get rid of the knitted eyebrows! Isn't it fun to run like this sometime? Feeling the cold wind on your face and the snowflakes that slowly came in contact with your face and melts right away." Tsuna said. "Enjoy it!"

"..." Reborn sighed. But then a thought occurred.

_Why not?_

And slowly his eyebrows were no longer knitted closely together.

And he started to feel the wind and the snow.

The sensation...It was nice.

Unlike any he had ever tried before.

It kind of washed away his sorrows and sufferings. Though it might only be his imagination. But he'd feel the happiness he hadn't felt for a long long time.

After the run, they arrived at the shopping district and stopped.

Tsuna panted like there was no tomorrow and his face was flushed from all the running. He turned around and tried to muster up a smile. "It's..._*Pants*_...fun..._*Pants*_, isn't it?"

Reborn was panting hard too but when he look up at Tsuna and saw the state he was in, he turned around and his shoulders started shaking.

"Reborn-kun?" Tsuna wiped a sweat away from his forehead and said.

"Pfft..." Reborn stiffed a laugh.

"R-Reborn-kun...?" Tsuna asked as he took a step forward and tried to look at his face.

"...Hahaha! You look really stupid!" Reborn started laughing uncontrollably and the brunet was dumbfounded. Tsuna stood there and stared without doing anything as Reborn kept on laughing.

"...Pfft." Tsuna started laughing too. And then they both exploded into laughter and attracted the attention of the crowd. People who walk past them would giggle or smile at their silly behavior. But they both ignored the looks the passerby were giving them and continued on laughing.

When they were done and had calmed down, Tsuna smiled at the raven. "You know, you look just as innocent as other children when you laugh, Reborn-kun!" And the brunet was overjoyed to find the raven's eyes no longer as cold as it were before. It was warm and soft now, though there was still toughness in it but it was shining. But overall, it was the eyes of a child.

"Hmph." The scowl returned to Reborn's face.

"Now, let's go buy you something!" Tsuna put out his hand and Reborn raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "What?" The brunet then grab Reborn's hand and started walking.

"Hey! Let me go!" Reborn yelled.

"No can't do!" Tsuna's grip tightened.

"..." A small tint of pink slowly spread across Reborn's cheeks. It was embarrassing for him. Walking hand in hand with an adult when he's already eight.

But when he slowly throw away the feeling of embarrassment, he came to realize the warmth in his palm. It was really really warm and it was his first time to feel such warmth. His eyes softened and he let out a small and sincere smile.

Even though it was their first meeting today, even though they were not related in any way, even though he was just a stupid pedophile...He did so much for him. Things that no one had ever did or even wanted to do for him. And Reborn felt the same warmth from his palm slowly appearing in his heart.

"Welcome! Merry Christmas to you!" The woman in the shop greeted as the bells jingled.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Tsuna greeted back. The brunet turned around and said, "Choose whatever you want!"

Reborn looked up at him, earning a reassuring smile before walking towards the closest shelf and grabbing the black fedora. It has an orange stripe running across the sides of the cone and it was slightly over-sized for the raven.

He walked back towards the brunet and handed him the fedora.

"You sure you want this?" Tsuna asked and the raven nodded. "Okay then. I'll go pay for it. You can go out and wait if you're bored."

Reborn went out of the shop and walked a small distance away from the shop and leaned against the wall. He wasn't too far from the shop but the shop wasn't in his viewing range though. He stared down at the fedora.

His first Christmas gift.

From a stranger nonetheless.

He smirked and put on the fedora. Maybe Christmas was fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Tsuna's side~<em>**

Paying the cashier the money for the fedora, Tsuna stepped out of the shop only to find a black car in front of him. His eyes narrowed dangerously unlike the one he had before.

Two men in black came out of the car. "Decimo, it is time to leave."

"Isn't this too fast? I was told it was before midnight? It's only evening now." Tsuna said. "I haven't packed my things yet."

"It is the Ninth's orders to bring you back right now, Decimo." The man replied. "And for your things, you can leave it, we'll send some men to get it later and send it to Italy for you."

The brunet sighed. "At least give me five minutes. I need to do something."

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed to."

"I need to get something done before leaving with you guys. I quit my job and will most definitely leave with you guys, so can't you just give me five minutes?" Tsuna said. "If you insist, then I'm not leaving with you guys." He threatened.

"Well then, I'm sorry for our rudeness." The man stepped forward and grabbed the brunet's arms tightly before throwing him into the car.

_'I'm sorry, Reborn-kun...'_

The car started and drove away in the opposite direction Reborn was waiting at. Tsuna frowned and sighed.

He was the heir to the Vongola Famiglia but ran away to escape inheriting the place of the Tenth. He fled to Namimori in hope to hide. Namimori was a peaceful place and he was here for more than a year. He got a nice job and enjoyed everything in Namimori.

Too bad he was found out and was now forced to go back to Italy.

Tsuna's face suddenly lit up and he turn to the man beside him. "As Decimo, I have an order for you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Reborn's side~<em>**

His shoulder slumped and there was a downward turn of his mouth. He waited and waited as the sky slowly darkens. The lamp post's lights were lit up and there was no longer anyone walking past him. It was now late evening and it was getting colder by the minute. He shivered at the cold and sighed.

He didn't come back.

He decided to go back after waiting for two hours under this cold weather, with the fedora full of snow on it and his heart cold once again. Like how it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Ten Years Later~<em>**

* * *

><p>Snow silently fell from the heavens, softly covering the ground in a glittering blanket of white. The once green leaves on the trees are now gone and had fallen, paying contrast to the whiteness of the frost covered ground. It's winter now.<p>

"Haa..." He sighed and a puff of air drifted upwards. It's Christmas today and it's cold. He walked through the crowd of people and made his way to a shop and entered it. It was the same old shop that he came ten years ago. He still remember everything about that day. The day his life was completely changed.

He never appeared after buying him the fedora, but when he got home, there were men in black who brought the bastard away. His life was no longer the same. The bastard was gone. His wish was granted. And he had a nice Christmas that year.

But the stupid pedophile never returned after all. Reborn sighed as he handed the stuffs to the cashier and paid for them. They were wrapped nicely before handing it back to the raven.

Reborn hold the gifts properly and sighed before stepping outside of the shop.

"I thought you don't believe in Christmas or Santa Claus?" He chuckled.

Reborn looked up and he smiled. The presents fell to the ground but the raven doesn't care anymore.

"I do now, because I have found my Santa." He tackled him into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>End~ Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! I would really appreciate it and will be so happy if you did so!<strong>

**And here wishing you a Happy New Year ahead of you!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
